El Jardín
by Guardiana-Ro
Summary: Pasear por un bello jardín puede convertirse en una pesadilla. Inspirado en Lost Canvas. Capitulo único.


Relato escrito para el Concurso de Fics de Halloween de 2008 en el Saint Seiya Eternal, que desafortunadamente se cayó de la red, de modo que –supongo- quedó irresoluto.

Publicado en aquella ocasión bajo el pseudónimo de ~Vicino~, creador del auténtico jardín, este relato se inspira en el Jardín de Bomarzo, también conocido como "el Jardín de los Monstruos"; y recomiendo fehacientemente a quien pretenda leerlo que haga una búsqueda en Internet para poder apreciar sus obras de arte. Quizá también encuentre interesante la propia historia del jardín. A mí, personalmente, llegó a obsesionarme, como bien se podrá apreciar a continuación.

Con la perspectiva del tiempo, creo que resulta excesivamente poético y recargado, incluso para mí. Supongo que está pendiente de una intensa reedición.

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**: No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie Saint Seiya y, si no me equivoco, todos ellos corresponden a Kurumada-sama y TOEI Animación. Todo fruto de mi enferma mente sí es realmente mío, pero si se publica y alcanza la luz no es con ánimo de lucro, sino con intención de despejar las nieblas de la locura atrayendo al resto del mundo hacia ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_EL JARDÍN_**

"_Tu ch'entri que pon mente parte a parte e dimmi poi se tante meraviglie sien fatte per inganno o pur per arte"_

Pareciera que toda la oscuridad del mundo se hubiera abalanzado en instantes sobre las copas de los frondosos árboles que le cobijaban. Pronto sus pasos comenzaron a ser audibles: caminaba sobre una capa de hojarasca que le convertía en un ser más ruidoso de lo que él mismo estaba dispuesto a tolerar. El libro bajo su brazo seguía sin generar molestia alguna, aunque casi podía notar un ligero aumento de peso.

Su capa se enredó en algo. Se giró para liberarla del agarre de un impertinente y esquelético matorral, y pronto reparó en un detalle: los arbustos de Bomarzo siempre estaban primorosa e impolutamente recortados. ¿Cómo era posible, entonces, que aquella rama…?

Apenas rendijas de luz se colaban furtivamente entre el espeso follaje que hacía las veces de techo, dando al lugar una mortecina luminosidad verdosa que lo hacía parecer, más que tenebroso, enfermizo. Decidió salir de allí lo antes posible, fuera por el extremo que fuera: no tenía más que continuar caminando en línea recta para lograrlo, y él tenía una excepcional orientación en cualquier tipo de jardín.

Sin embargo, toda su confianza se vino abajo cuando, tras más de media hora a paso ligero, volvió a encontrarse en el mismo punto que antes; el trozo de tela que colgaba de la rama desnuda del matojo, y que se había desgarrado del repulgo de su capa, se lo confirmó.

Dio un profundo suspiro, y decidió entonces que volvería a caminar… Pero esta vez llevaría la contraria a su propio instinto. A pesar de que su mente intentó arrastrarle hacia la izquierda en la primera encrucijada que halló, su voluntad le hizo encaminarse hacia la derecha.

Poco a poco, los arbustos a ambos lados del camino fueron haciéndose más y más bajos, hasta desaparecer para dejar lugar a un tupido bosque de robles que apenas permitían el paso del ahora sendero. Caminó erguido y orgulloso como de costumbre, mas sin dejar de mirar a los lados con desconfianza. Ésta se incrementó al escuchar el bramido de un elefante con tanta intensidad que su cercanía era indudable. De hecho, al mirar hacia su derecha, vio a tan fantástica bestia entre los tupidos troncos, levantando a un hombre con su trompa… Para después acercarlo a su boca y, en un movimiento aparentemente sencillo, separar de un bocado la cabeza del cuerpo.

No fue la sangre de aquel pobre diablo lo que le impresionó, ni siquiera la brutalidad de la bestia; fue el intenso crujido y posterior desgarro de la columna vertebral lo que le puso la piel de gallina y, siendo consciente de que nada podía hacer ya por aquella vida, le empujó a seguir caminando con velocidad.

Mientras se alejaba, su mente se preguntó por un momento cómo tan enorme bestia podía haber penetrado en el frondoso bosque: no recordaba haber visto árboles caídos, y el exiguo hueco entre los troncos apenas permitiría el paso a un hombre esbelto como él.

Pero toda pregunta se borró de su mente cuando escuchó los rítmicos y poderosos golpes que se le acercaban por el camino. La enorme bestia se abalanzaba en su dirección, bamboleándose en su espalda la torreta donde se suponía que debía ir su jinete. Pensó que tal vez había sido el hombre que antes…

Comenzó a correr sin pensarlo dos veces.

Los temblores que provocaban los contundentes pasos de la bestia le hacían tambalear ocasionalmente, mientras procuraba huir en una dirección que parecía segura. Pero, al continuar avanzando, se dio cuenta de que una enorme figura se interponía en su camino.

Una gigantesca tortuga estaba frente a él; sobre su caparazón, una copa invertida y, encima de ésta, una pequeña y hermosa figura. Tan familiar, le resultaba tan familiar…

¡Niké! Ella, en su máximo esplendor y luciendo toda la envergadura de sus alas, estaba en pie sobre el pie de la copa, señalando al contendiente de su portadora, indicándole el camino a seguir para lograr la victoria.

La tierra se onduló poco a poco bajo sus pies, haciendo sus pasos cada vez más vacilantes, pero ya no notaba aquellas poderosas sacudidas. Giró su cabeza mientras continuaba corriendo, y se sorprendió al no ver al elefante a su zaga. Pronto vio quién le sustituía: entre las ondulaciones del suelo, una enorme ballena de pura piedra subía y bajaba, bramando furiosa mientras se abalanzaba en dirección a la tortuga.

Se lanzó a un lado cuando pensó que ya no podría dar ni una sola zancada más sobre tierra firme. Rodó sobre una espesa capa de hierba alta, y alzó la cabeza para ver cómo la tortuga y la ballena estaban a punto de chocar. Firme y orgullosa, portando a Niké, una de ellas; la otra furiosa, avanzando más rápido al llegar al final de su recorrido. Pétreas ambas, monstruos impensables para él antes de aquel momento.

Cerró los ojos y se cubrió por un momento con su capa, que milagrosamente no había perdido en la frenética huida. Al no escuchar bramido alguno, ni choque entre las bestias, se puso en pie entre su verde cobijo.

Allí donde ambos leviatanes debían haber realizado su encuentro, se hallaba un enorme dragón, alzado sobre sus patas traseras y con las alas extendidas en su totalidad. Frente a él, atacándole a la vez o por turnos, por un enorme perro, un maduro león, y un joven y vital lobezno. Poco a poco, la bestia mitológica parecía estar perdiendo el combate.

Pero no tenía ganas que las tres fieras se volvieran posteriormente hacia él. Optó por avanzar agachado, para mantener su anonimato, en dirección contraria a ellos; y poco más tarde, encontró otra trocha por la que avanzar.

Apenas estaba marcada entre el arenoso terreno, pero no le costó seguirla; y sonrió cuando escuchó el cantarín murmullo de un arroyo cercano. Corría en dirección desconocida así que, al mismo tiempo que seguía el camino, siguió el curso del riachuelo casi hasta su inicio.

La senda terminó unos cientos de metros más adelante, pero no así el curso del agua. Era un camino a seguir tan bueno como cualquier otro, en aquel extraño lugar, de modo que lo tomó como referencia. En realidad era relajante, y no sentía peligro alguno a su alrededor… Ni las voces de aquella rabiosa pelea. Por un momento llegó a plantearse que hubiera sido una mala pasada de su propia mente.

Pero no, el repulgo roto de su túnica y el barro que oscurecía sus botas le demostraban que todo había sido cierto.

Poco más allá descubrió el inicio del arroyo: una hermosa fuente, totalmente de piedra. Era el dios Poseidón, no le cabía duda alguna de ello. De sus manos, unidas formando un cuenco, surgía una minúscula corriente de agua, que caía formando una pequeña laguna frente a la deidad, y se escabullía juguetona creando aquel reguerillo que había seguido.

Sonrió ligeramente, planteándose la posibilidad de reposar allí por unos instantes: la beatífica presencia de la deidad marina, a pesar de ser enemigo de su amada Atenea, le producía una relajante sensación. Se acercó paso a paso, siguiendo aún el curso del agua, hasta que la pequeña laguna le devolvió su propio reflejo. Estaba extremadamente pálido, con el cabello revuelto, y aún algunas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.

Un súbito temblor de tierra creó en el pacífico estanque ondulaciones que le devolvieron su rostro deformado. Al alzar la mirada, vio cómo las manos del dios marino se separaban, y el agua que comenzó a surgir a borbotones se arremolinó a su alrededor. Pronto cubrió por completo a la pétrea deidad, y él se vio abocado a un nuevo retroceso, intentando protegerse tras una de las pocas columnas que señalaban el recinto de Poseidón.

El velo fue cayendo poco a poco, formando una espesa cortina de vapor; el agua de la laguna y del arroyo estaba hirviendo, creándole una sensación de ahogo que, unida a la inquietud, le hacían estar preparado para salir corriendo de nuevo, aunque fuera algo totalmente contrario a sus creencias, experiencia y voluntad.

Antes de que la cortina de humo pudiera disiparse, notó un extraño movimiento en la figura que ocultaba. ¿Aleteos? Un respingo recorrió su espina dorsal: Poseidón no tenía alas…

Pronto pudo ver el ser que se ocultaba tras el velo de bruma: una gigantesca Furia había tomado el lugar del dios, y gruñía ferozmente al tiempo que agitaba sus alas, mirando directamente hacia él.

Su instinto tomó posesión de su cuerpo, y sin más demora se giró y comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus escasas fuerzas le permitían: el miedo era lo que más le impulsaba. Sentía cómo el largo cuerpo de la Furia se arrastraba tras él, y parecía que los árboles se apartaran a su paso, intentando evitar que la bestia les convirtiera en víctimas involuntarias de su ira.

Pensó que sus pulmones terminarían reventando: el paso de la Furia era constante e implacable, ganándole pulgada tras pulgada, cada vez más cerca de atraparle y hacer con él los dioses sabían qué cosas. Sólo un color venía a su mente: el rojo de su propia sangre derramada.

Un nuevo y poderoso temblor le zarandeó, obligándole a caer de rodillas sobre las piedras que ahora componían el camino. Ante él se alzó un gigantesco hombre de roca que, moviéndose lentamente, extendió sus grandes manos hacia la Furia que le perseguía.

Se lanzó hacia el escaso refugio que le ofrecía un famélico arbusto para evitar el encuentro con las fauces de la Furia o las garras del gigante; y en unos instantes escuchó un tremendo crujido que le puso toda la piel de gallina. Aquel coloso había asido firmemente las dos alas de la Furia y, tensando aquellos poderosos y pétreos músculos -recordándole a un Hércules de piedra-, logró arrancar ambos apéndices del cuerpo de la bestia.

La víctima comenzó a sufrir terribles convulsiones, y sus gritos casi podrían rivalizar con los de una _banshee_. Tras arrancarle las alas, que se movieron de modo frenético sobre el suelo durante varios instantes, el coloso tomó los brazos de la Furia e, igual que antes, comenzó a tensar sus músculos…

Una arcada recorrió su cuerpo, ante el cruel desmembramiento que se llevaba a cabo frente a sí. Aunque no había sangre alguna, en la piedra arrancada surgía un orín rojizo, semejante al que aparece en el hierro oxidado, que volvía la escena aún más dantesca de lo que era.

Aunque estaba convencido de su seguridad en aquel lugar, una segunda arcada, provocada por la caída y posteriores espasmos del brazo derecho de la bestia cerca de él, le persuadió de que era mejor alejarse.

Caminó durante una media hora, mirando a todos lados con desconfianza, y poniendo todos sus sentidos en el camino. Aunque pareciera imposible, la ya escasa luz se fue apagando, señalando que esas horas eran del dominio de la Luna.

Respiró más tranquilo cuando alcanzó a ver una torre a apenas unos metros: allí le darían cobijo y podría descansar. Llamó varias veces a la puerta y, al no obtener respuesta, la empujó; tras un par de empellones, logró acceder al desastrado interior.

Todos los muebles de esa sala -una mesa alta, cinco sillas, un escritorio y un aparador- estaban vilmente amontonados contra una de las paredes. Al dar el primer paso se convenció de que no había visto mal en la oscuridad: realmente la torre estaba inclinada, y en un ángulo lo bastante pronunciado como para no permitir caminar sin agarrarse a algo.

Buscó con sus finos dedos los huecos de la piedra, apoyo suficiente para él, y avanzó hasta atravesar el portal que le conduciría a las escaleras.

Fue un triunfo alcanzar el piso superior y, una vez allí, fijó su mirada en el cielo, a través de un vano sin ventana, mientras se sentaba sobre una vieja cama que, como el resto de muebles, se apoyaba contra una de las paredes.

Allí pasó al menos un par de horas, en el más completo silencio y la más completa soledad.

Pronto comenzó de nuevo el verdoso fulgor, indicando que el amanecer se aproximaba, incluso en tan siniestro lugar. Fue entonces cuando notó una presencia cerca de sí: un anciano caballero le observaba desde la puerta, cubierto por una gruesa y oscura capa.

Se puso en pie y le tendió la mano; el anciano hizo un gesto idéntico con su brazo y él, con su galantería habitual, se acercó para ayudarle a llegar hasta la cama. Una vez allí, ambos se sentaron, igualmente mirando el cielo y sin cruzar ni una sola palabra.

La luz se hizo más fuerte una hora más tarde y, cuando comenzaba a estirar las piernas para ponerse en pie, el anciano le habló sin mirarle.

-Has sido una amena compañía. ¿Crees en los fantasmas, hijo? –al girarse, vio que el caballero negaba con la cabeza-. Yo tampoco…

Con esas palabras, el anciano desapareció, se desvaneció en el aire… Y le ayudó a tomar una decisión: sería más rápido y menos traumático salir por la ventana. La altura no era exagerada y el hueco era suficiente para que saliera sin rasparse, de modo que pronto estaba sobre la tierra con un salto limpio y bello.

Pero al girarse, no fue la extraña torre lo que vio; poco a poco, el vano por el que había saltado se fue extendiendo, y todas las piedras alrededor tomaron otra configuración, giraron sobre sí mismas, se movieron y cambiaron su tamaño… Sólo para formar la boca y el furioso rostro de un enorme ogro.

Se alejó un par de pasos, pero parecía que el rostro no podía avanzar del lugar donde se encontraba. Su boca rezumaba saliva, y sus afilados y pétreos dientes parecían bien capaces de desgarrar una persona sin dificultad… Y algo llamó su atención entonces.

"_Ogni pensiero vola_"

"Todos los pensamientos vuelan". Aquella inscripción se encontraba justo entre los ojos del monstruo, aquellos terribles huecos vacíos que parecían clamar por acercarse a su sangre caliente, como si fueran a rellenarse con ella…

Y entonces lo notó. En ningún momento había soltado el libro: seguía firmemente asido en su mano, bajo su brazo, y no se había dado cuenta ni una sola vez…

Entonces comprendió. Apretó los puños. Frunció el libro contra su cuerpo.

Y corrió directamente hacia la boca del ogro.

Sintió a su alrededor pequeñas piedrecitas desgarrándose de la boca del fenómeno, y una vaharada de aire caliente que le rodeaba de súbito.

Y se encontró rodando por el frío y duro suelo, hasta que su espalda chocó contra algo dolorosamente tallado.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con un pilar de piedra que sostenía una igualmente pétrea mesa. A su alrededor, unos bancos se encontraban tallados en las paredes de la pequeña habitación circular. Y una también circular entrada se hallaba ante él, por donde entraban la luz y el calor del día.

Se puso en pie y avanzó hasta allí. Se encontraba en la boca del ogro, y al girar su rostro hacia arriba, pudo ver la misma inscripción. Respiró hondo y, mirando alrededor, alcanzó a ver a la Furia, a Poseidón, a la Ballena y la Tortuga, portando ésta a Niké; al Elefante, al Dragón, al Perro, al Lobo y al León…

En verdad, el Jardín de Bomarzo era una maravilla. Aquellas estatuas, las gloriosas tallas que le habían dado renombre, los magníficos árboles y los cuidados arbustos que delineaban el camino…

Se sentó en el interior de la cueva y abrió el libro por segunda vez. Poco a poco leyó las descripciones de las estatuas, el significado de cada una, las razones para la existencia de cada árbol, y la locura que llevó a su creador a realizar tan titánica obra… Su tortura interior, tras perder a su amada y su hijo; y su deseo de crear un lugar donde todos notaran los terrores que se alojaban en su propio espíritu.

Lo que él no sabía, es que ese espíritu había creado su propio y horrible mundo dentro del jardín, y que arrastraba a él a cualquier visitante solitario que albergara algo semejante en su interior. El creador era quien, sin duda, no creía en los fantasmas… Porque era uno de ellos.

Albafika pensó que su hermano de Cáncer tenía razón: todo lugar tiene su horrible reflejo en el infierno.


End file.
